


Opening Up

by zraashaq



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Transgender Pidge, male pronouns for pidge, trans male pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zraashaq/pseuds/zraashaq
Summary: Pidge and Hunk have finally made their relationship official and decide to get a little impatient with their feelings for one another.





	Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's in the tags, but just to make sure it's absolutely clear: Pidge is portrayed as trans male in this story.
> 
> I know there are specific tags that have Pidge's original name as part of them, but for anxiety reasons I can't use them. Please respect that.

Pidge was fidgeting with something he was working on and had been for hours, the entire time Hunk had been regularly checking in on him to see if he needed anything. Every time, Pidge would tell him he was fine, and every time Hunk would grin and walk off. It was starting to get a little annoying, especially since Pidge really didn't want Shiro getting suspicious of the two of them and confront Hunk or anything like that, but he also understood why the older boy was doing it.

Pidge had been part of Voltron for about three years, and had started secretly pursuing a relationship with Hunk for the last few months, but it had been difficult to keep it hidden with how close everyone was to each other. Just recently, they had decided to make it official, and ever since then Hunk had started to be a little more open with his feelings. Pidge didn't mind, but he was concerned with how protective Shiro was about him. The last thing he wanted is Shiro yelling at his boyfriend and it to cause strain on the team. He saw Hunk peer in to check on him again, which was met with a loud sigh and Pidge shaking his head, a little smirk on his lips as Hunk blew him a kiss before walking away. He decided he was done with his project for the time being and put his tools away before heading to his room and flopping onto his bed with a huff. Almost on queue, he heard a knock on his door and groaned. "Who is it?"

"It's me, can I come in?" The voice belonged to Shiro, making Pidge let out a long sigh and stand up to trudge across the room. He opened the door and met Shiro's smile with a tired glare.

"I just laid down for a nap...." Pidge trudged back into his room and sat down on his bed, watching Shiro sit down in the chair nearby. "So....what's up?"

Shiro shifted to get comfortable and smiled softly. "I wanted to make sure you were doing alright. You just turned sixteen, and I know that can be a tough age. You holding up alright?"

Pidge scoffed and threw his hands into the air. "Yeah, it's been great! Almost an adult but not old enough to be taken seriously, and I'm dealing with the fact that I now know I'm trans!"

Shiro's face showed he was concerned as Pidge threw himself onto his bed. "I know things are difficult for you right now. I can't say I understand it, but just know I'm here if you need me." He slowly stood up and reached down to rub one of Pidge's shoulders. "Keith and I are going on a run for supplies with that trade ship we passed the other day, since it seems to be our closest option currently."

"Isn't that going to take a few days there and back? Are you gonna bring back more tech?" Pidge shot back up into a sitting position and perched himself on his knees. The sight made Shiro laugh, the sight of Pidge in a good mood in the midst of so much self-doubt easing his concern a little bit.

"Yeah, it'll be a long trip, but we need some of the stuff they had after all. And yes, I'll try to bring you back a new gadget to mess with." He grinned as he saw Pidge's face light up and waved farewell before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Pidge flopped down on the bed again, this time in a much better mood, and closed his eyes. At some point he must have drifted off, because he was woken up later by Hunk softly nudging him awake. He yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes and turning to face the young man. 

"Mmnyes?" He groggily sat up and stretched a couple more times as Hunk sat down on the end of the bed.

"I wanted to let you rest, but I also noticed you haven't eaten all day, and that's not good for you. I made dinner." He glanced at Pidge and smiled sweetly, which made the boy blush and look down at his hands for a second. He scooted closer to Hunk and laid his head on the older boy's chest without a word, and Hunk wrapped his arm around Pidge's waist.

"Yeah, I'll come eat but can we....stay like this for a bit? I mean, Shiro's going to be gone for a few days he said...." He heard Hunk reply with a soft laugh and looked up to see him smile and nod as he pulled the smaller boy a little closer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During dinner, Lance had kept making comments about how Shiro being gone so long was the perfect time for Pidge and Hunk to 'get busy', and Pidge was pretty sure Lance might have had a fairly big bruise from how many times Allura had punched him in the arm in an attempt to shut him up. After dinner, Pidge helped Hunk clean up the dishes, which Hunk repaid him for in hugs and squeezes from behind. It felt odd being able to actually show each other affection in a setting that wasn't fleeting, but he liked it. Lance kept wiggling his eyebrows and making stupid noises their direction, but Pidge did his best to ignore them.

Hunk kissed him on the head, causing Pidge's face to turn a bright red, and he turned around to bury his face into his chest and let out a sigh of content. Pidge tried to wrap his arms around Hunk, which was a failed endeavor, naturally. Hunk brought his arms under Pidge's armpits and lifted him up, so Pidge wrapped his own little arms around the older boy's neck and rested his head on his shoulder before speaking. "Hey, after we're done here could we....go be alone? We haven't gotten to in a long time, and I think it would be nice."

He heard Hunk's heart rate pick up a little bit as he was held tight and felt his shoulder being nuzzled lightly. "Sure, Pidge. I'd like that a lot, actually. And we're actually pretty much done, I'll ask Lance to do the rest." He scooped Pidge into his arms, which caused the younger boy to squeak, and started walking out of the kitchen and straight to Pidge's room. They both heard Lance making suggestive comments, which as usual was followed by him getting punched in the arm by the princess.

Once they were in the room, Hunk gingerly lowered Pidge down onto the bed and then placed his hands to each side of the smaller boy, seemingly freezing in place. Their faces were so close together they could feel the dampness of each other’s breaths, and both of them were blushing furiously. Pidge turned his head away a bit and Hunk started to shift away, but at the last second Pidge wrapped his arms around Hunk's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. When their lips parted, they laid there with their foreheads pressed together in silence for a moment before they kissed again. They kissed over and over until Pidge started giggling for some reason and let go of Hunk's neck. 

Hunk repositioned himself to lay on his side and was grinning like an idiot, which made Pidge giggle as he snuggled up close and started lightly scratching Hunk's chest. Pidge closed his eyes and sighed in content as his boyfriend's strong arms held him close. Hunk finally spoke up after another minute or so of silence. "I...wasn't expecting that, but it was nice."

"Yeah, I just....sorta decided to go for it, not sure why. And I....um...." He shifted himself so he could get closer to Hunk's face and started blushing again. Before he could finish his sentence, Hunk wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and pulled him into another kiss. Pidge closed his eyes and leaned into it, his cheeks burning and a strange sensation creeping through the rest of his body. He slid his arms around Hunk's neck and pressed himself against him as he buried his fingers into the older boy's hair, and in return Hunk's hand started to caress the younger boy's back and hips.

Hunk finally was the one to break their makeout session and slid his hands to rest on Pidge's waist. "Are we sure we should be doing this? I'm starting to....uh....get excited, if you know what I mean." He started blushing again and Pidge got a confused look on his face, which soon after turned into a soft smile and he started shaking his head.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, kissing causes a chemical reaction in the brain telling it to prepare for the potential of sex." Pidge trailed off at the last word and tucked his head down, feeling a little embarrassed and shy suddenly. Hunk grinned and rolled them over so he was looming over Pidge again and leaned in close, their lips nearly touching once more.

"I won't do anything you're not comfortable with, ok?" He kissed Pidge again, and this time the kiss lingered for a moment before it ended, followed by another and another until they were wrapped around each other again. Hunk started to stroke Pidge's body once more, his hand sliding under the boy's shirt to stroke the bare skin of his hips which caused Pidge to let out a soft gasp. Pidge flinched a little bit, causing Hunk to pull back abruptly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'll stop."

Pidge shook his head and giggled. "It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just really ticklish and wasn't expecting it." He kissed Hunk on the cheek softly and nuzzled him. "I don't mind, it's just new for me."

"So you'll tell me if you want me to stop? I don't want to scare you or hurt you or...." Hunk sat up, looking extremely worried, and like he thought he might break the small boy. Pidge pulled himself up and grabbed his shirt, slipping it over his head and throwing it to the floor. Hunk started blushing again as the small boy revealed his stomach and bound chest, little freckles dotting the pale skin. Hunk noticed a particular freckle on Pidge's collarbone that the older boy thought was cute, which was weird but maybe it was the placement, he thought.

"Absolutely." Pidge nodded his head firmly before reaching out to touch Hunk's face and urge him to get closer again. He wrapped his fingers into Hunk's hair once more as their lips met another time. Hunk cautiously touched Pidge's hips as he wrapped an arm under the boy, the other hand slowly rubbing Pidge's hip and stomach as their kisses grew more passionate. His hand slowly made its way farther down and he cupped his hand around Pidge's crotch, stopping for a moment to gauge his boyfriend's reaction. Pidge responded by pressing his groin into Hunk's palm and letting a soft moan escaped in between kisses. 

Hunk grinned and started rubbing his fingers in small circles over Pidge's crotch gently and slowly, the moans coming from the smaller boy's throat and escaping his lips when they parted sending an odd sensation through his body. Pidge wiggled under him but kept his arms firmly wrapped around Hunk's neck, his eyes half closed and his breath quickening. Pidge let go of Hunk's neck and reached down to start fidgeting with his shorts, so Hunk helped him and tossed them to the side before deciding to remove his own shirt and shorts. Hunk traced a finger across the waistline of Pidge's boxers, the same sensation shooting through him as Pidge gasped and grabbed towards the older boy to try and pull him close again. 

Hunk slowly slid himself between Pidge's legs and grabbed his hips to pull him up a bit before leaning back down to kiss the smaller boy again, his growing erection pressing against Pidge's groin and causing a louder moan to escape. Pidge grabbed onto Hunk again and closed his eyes tight as the older boy started to slide a hand into Pidge's boxers. Hunk gave a soft smile and kissed Pidge's blush-red cheek as he traced a finger up the younger boy's groin, the ensuing gasp catching in the boy's throat and his eyes flying open. Hunk started to pull back, but Pidge put his hand on the older boy's wrist. Hunk looked a little worried and tilted his head to one side.

"Please don't stop, Hunk." Pidge's voice came out as a shaky whisper and his eyes were half closed again, meeting with Hunk's and a sweet smile spreading over his face. Hunk smiled back and kissed Pidge softly as he slowly slid a finger between the smaller boy's folds, the sensation causing the boy to let out a soft moan. Hunk tenderly kissed and nibbled at Pidge's neck as his finger rubbed at his opening, Pidge's hips rolling and bucking slightly in turn as he buried his face in Hunk's hair. Hunk pressed his lips firmly against Pidge's again as he slowly pressed his finger inside and was surprised when Pidge threw his arms around Hunk's neck again and grabbed a fist full of hair tightly in his grasp.

Their kisses became more passionate as Hunk slid his finger in and out of Pidge's body, the small boy's pants and moans sending wave after wave of shivers through Hunk's body, his cock poking it's way out of his boxers before it was even fully erect. Pidge tilted his head down and buried it in Hunk's chest as his senses were overwhelmed by the sensation of what was going on. He reached down and started tugging at Hunk's boxers and whimpering impatiently, biting his lower lip and looking up into the older boy's eyes pleadingly. Hunk chuckled softly and removed his finger, grabbing Pidge's boxers and pulling them off of one leg. He pulled his own down a fair bit before planting a hand next to Pidge's head while guiding his cock with the other.

He leaned down and his lips hovered right above Pidge's, which were trembling as his breath huffed out. "Are you sure you're ready, Pidge? I don't want to hurt you." 

The smaller boy nodded furiously and bit his lip again, his pleading eyes making Hunk's smile broaden. "Yeah, please....I need this....I need you." His voice was trembling as he spoke and came out barely louder than a whisper. 

"Alright, if you're sure...." He pressed his tip against Pidge's opening and slowly slid his way in, gauging the boy's reactions every second.

Pidge's eyes widened as he let out a loud gasp which turned into a moan as his back arched up slightly, his arms reaching up around Hunk's neck once more and pulling him down until their foreheads were resting against one another. Hunk grabbed onto one of Pidge's legs to pull it up a little higher and slid himself in as far as he could, stopping for a moment as they both took in what they were feeling. Pidge's body was trembling and his hands were firmly grasping Hunk's hair, his lips forming a quivering smile as his breath came out deep and shaky. Hunk waited a moment longer before sliding out slowly, Pidge's breath catching in his throat again as he slowly loosened his vice grip on Hunk's hair. 

Hunk raised himself up a bit before plunging back in, his pace starting to quicken and his own breath began to come out in the form of grunts. Each thrust felt amazing to both of them, and as Hunk quickened his pace, Pidge would get gradually louder and higher pitched with each moan. After some time, Pidge was essentially screaming as Hunk pounded into him over and over, the younger boy's body feeling like it was about to explode. Suddenly, an intensely pleasurable sensation washed over him as his walls tightened over and over around Hunk's thick cock, his orgasm causing him to scream out almost at the top of his lungs. 

When it was over, his body loosened up and Hunk slowed his pace, leaning down to kiss Pidge's again quivering lips softly. Pidge grinned and let out a weak laugh as he tried to catch his breath, and his arms wrapped around Hunk's neck again. Hunk smiled and caressed Pidge's shoulders and arms, his cock still deep inside the smaller boy. "Do you want to keep going?"

"Yeah....I just need to....wow that was intense....I just...." Pidge's mind felt clouded and his body still had that sensation that ramped up moments before in what felt like an explosion. He had read about orgasms, but had never quite understood what one was until then. Hunk started to slowly pump into him again and kept the pace to give Pidge time to recover. "Man, that feels really good." Pidge closed his eyes and relaxed, taking in the sensations and responses his body was going through.

"When you feel up to it, do you want to change positions?" Hunk rubbed Pidge's thighs and butt while he spoke, a sweet smile on his face as he continued his slow pace in and out of his small boyfriend. Pidge took a deep breath again and nodded as he reached out to hold Hunk's hands. "Maybe sitting on my lap? It would give you more control. If you wanted."

"How do you know so much about sex? This isn't your first time?" Pidge quirked a brow inquisitively as their fingers intertwined and Hunk gave his hands a loving squeeze.

"Actually, it is. I've just spent a lot of time looking at porn, sadly." Hunk rolled his eyes and looked embarrassed, and Pidge grinned and shook his head slowly.

"That's not really sad, I don't think so at least. I'm pretty sure that's normal for guys, isn't it?" Pidge laughed softly and lifted himself onto his elbows. "Besides, I mean....this isn't going to be the only time we do this, I hope. So I guess that won't be a thing very often for you. Not like I really mind."

"Only if we can find the time and privacy, You're not exactly quiet, so Shiro's going to have no problem finding us out now." Hunk giggled and Pidge sighed, rolling his eyes.

"We'll just have to be sneaky about it, then. Like, I dunno....we can find some way to muffle me or something? Oh, and I think we can switch now." Pidge was blushing again and moaned softly as Hunk pulled out of him. Hunk helped him shift to sitting on the bigger boy's lap, Pidge wrapping his fingers around his boyfriend’s cock and started to stroke it slowly, reveling in the little moans that came from Hunk. "I....was not expecting it to be this big. Though I wasn't really sure what to expect, to be honest. But I'm really surprised that you going in wasn't more uncomfortable for my first time."

He shifted a little bit and positioned himself over Hunk's cock, slowly letting it enter his body again. He finally remembered his glasses were still on and tossed them onto the chair across from his bed as he slowly bounced himself up and down. Their moans mixed together as they kissed over and over, each thrust bringing Hunk closer to his own climax. The slow buildup felt amazing, both of their eyes closed as they enjoyed the sensations their bodies were giving one another. 

"I'm getting close...." Hunk's breath was the one that started sounding labored, and Pidge grinned with a sense of accomplishment.

"Let me know when." Pidge wrapped his arms firmly around Hunk's neck and used as much leverage as he could to plunge Hunk's cock deep into him over and over, loving the sounds of his boyfriend's deep moans. Finally, Hunk's voice started raising and he tightened his grip on Pidge's legs. Pidge took that as a sign and moved to let Hunk slide out of him, quickly taking his boyfriend's cock into his mouth as he used one hand to stroke the thick shaft at the same pace. He worked Hunk to climax, feeling that bodily rush again as Hunk let out deep, guttural moans. Once Pidge had ensured that he'd swallowed everything, he sat up and moved with Hunk to lay down and cuddle close.

Hunk was taking long, heavy breaths and grinning from ear to ear which made Pidge smile, too. The smaller boy snuggled as closely as he could and Hunk wrapped his arms firmly around the smaller boy again. Pidge lightly rubbed Hunk's heavily beating chest as they both started to wind down from everything. Hunk opened his mouth to speak, his breath and voice coming out with a soft deepness that Pidge had never heard before.

"I love you so much, Pidge. I want you to know that."

Pidge blushed and buried his face into Hunk's body in reaction. They had already said the words to each other before, but it felt different now. "I already knew, silly. I love you, too."

They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep not long afterwards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Pidge woke up, Hunk was still passed out and snoring loudly. Pidge shook his head with a smile and stood up, quickly realizing he was having balance issues and his thighs were sore. he shuffled over to collect his boxers and glasses, putting them both on before trudging out of his room and towards the bathroom.

He turned the corner and noticed Lance, who had also noticed him. Lance broke into a huge smile and gave two thumbs up. "Way to go to, both of you! Pretty sure you're gonna have to learn to be quieter if you want to hide that from Shiro, though."

"Gee, Lance, thanks for the head's up. I had no idea my throat was sore because I was being loud." Pidge was grinning and shaking his head as he flipped Lance off and continued his trudge to the bathroom to pee. Lance laughed in reply as he went on with whatever he had been doing.

When Pidge got back to his room, Hunk was sitting up and had put his boxers back on. Pidge looked a little disappointed, but he wasn't sure if either of them could even attempt to go at it again. Hunk looked up and grinned from ear to ear at Pidge as he stood up and embraced the smaller boy in a tight hug, he then picked Pidge up and went back to the bed still holding him close. They laid there cuddling and Hunk kept kissing Pidge's forehead and cheek. Pidge shifted to land a kiss on his lips then stuck his tongue out, making Hunk giggle softly.

"How are you feeling, Pidge?" Hunk's voice came out so soft and sweet as he held the smaller boy close. Pidge felt so safe and loved in his arms, and he would stay like that forever if they could.

"I'm....it's hard to explain but I'll try. Last night was absolutely amazing and wonderful and....I'm so happy that my first time was with you. I already loved you before, but something about last night makes me feel like it's a stronger emotion now. I know that sex is supposed to be a very intimate moment for the people involved and connects them in a way nothing else can, but I didn't expect for it to actually feel like that, you know?" Pidge was blushing and Hunk looked on lovingly as his boyfriend spoke, he loved when Pidge rambled on passionately and would gladly let him go on for as long as he wanted to.

Pidge paused for a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. "And....I really don't know what to call it because just saying 'having sex' sounds too....clinical for how I'm feeling."

"It tends to be referred to as making love." Hunk remarked.

"That makes sense, I like that." Pidge shifted to pull himself up a little bit. Before he could speak again, Hunk leaned in close and kissed him passionately, rolling him over onto his back.

"I want to make love to you again, Pidge. If you'll let me." His voice came out in a soft growl and it made Pidge feel like he was going to melt.

"Why wouldn't I?" Pidge wrapped his arms around Hunk's neck as usual and kissed him, Hunk pulling their respective boxers off. "But lose the socks this time."

Hunk quirked a brow and laughed, though he gladly obliged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on more pretty often, I'm just not happy enough with it yet to post anything else here. Please be patient with me if you want more!


End file.
